


Introductions

by LiagibaSiYseehc



Series: The Prime and His Soldier [5]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human/Transformer Relationships (Transformers), Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiagibaSiYseehc/pseuds/LiagibaSiYseehc
Summary: Riley finds an interesting way to introduce new recruits to the Autobot leader"So," her eyes glinted mischievously as she regarded the two, "be honest with me now, do you think he's attractive?"
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Prime and His Soldier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652653
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny latched on to me one day and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down
> 
> **Chapter warning: suggestive themes**

"And over here is the Autobot hangar," Riley announced, glancing back at the two new recruits, "Wait here so I can see if they're recharging. If they are, we shouldn't disturb them. They _hate_ getting roused from recharge, I can tell you."

Leaving the two nervous recruits behind she darted forwards, peering through the hangar door. The hangar was mostly empty, with the exception of a custom Peterbilt parked alone in the centre. As she watched, the headlights of the semi flickered on and off as if in greeting. Her face split into a wide grin and she waved back before ducking out of the hangar.

Optimus was awake. Perfect.

She beckoned the two recruits and watched as they peeked into the hangar curiously.

"Okay, _that_ ," she pointed at the Peterbilt, "is Optimus Prime's alt mode. You've met him before when he introduced the Autobots, right?"

A couple of silent nods.

 _Okay, this will not do_ , she thought to herself, _time to liven things up_.

" _So_ ," her eyes glinted mischievously as she regarded the two, "be honest with me now, do you think he's attractive?"

Emily, the recruit on the left, made a soft choking sound, while the one on the right, Camila, immediately flushed crimson.

"What are you talking about?" Camila hissed, "I don't… why would you… he's an _alien_ , for goodness sake, how can I find him attractive?"

Riley's mouth twitched as she struggled to hold back a laugh. This was going to be _fun_.

"Well, to start off, he's _kind_ and _humble_ ," Riley began, "He _knelt down_ to address you, didn't he? I mean, the other Autobots didn't do _that_."

"No, they didn't," admitted Camila, "so he's nice. That doesn't make him _attractive_."

"Oh?" Riley mocked a look of genuine surprise, "Let's continue then. He has a sort of _leadership aura_ around him, makes people want to follow him to the death."

"That's true," said Emily, "I felt it too. It's like… you just _know_ he's right, and you would do anything he tells you, no questions asked."

"Yes, yes, exactly!" Riley said excitedly. Her voice turned dreamy, "Oh, you should see him fight. The Autobots duel with each other from time to time, and Optimus wins _every single duel_. Seriously. He has these _awesome_ glowing hot swords that come out of his arms, and _man_ does he know how to use them.

"You may _think_ he can't move very fast, given he's the biggest among the Autobots, but you'd be dead wrong. When he strikes, he's like a viper, swift and accurate and deadly. I've seen fights that lasted exactly five seconds. The other Bot had barely taken out his weapons when Optimus straight-up twisted his arm behind him and pressed a sword against his neck,"

She paused, glancing smugly at the two. They were staring at her open-mouthed.

"Okay," Camila rasped a few seconds later, "I'm not gonna lie. That actually sounds hot."

Riley's eyes _gleamed_ with triumph. Optimus was _definitely_ going to enjoy this next part.

"What about his appearance, then?" she said slyly, "Surely I can't be the only one who notices."

"What _about_ his appearance?" Emily asked, almost as if she was afraid of the answer.

"Well, _nothing much_ ," Riley feigned nonchalance, "It's just that he's _thirty-two feet tall_ , did you know that? Thirty-two feet, that's like _four stories_ high.

"Oh, and take a look at his alt mode, will you? That thing is _insane_. You're looking at a vehicle with an engine with four hundred and seventy-five horsepower. He can haul up to _four hundred thousand_ pounds behind him, accelerating from rest to over a hundred miles per hour in less than ten seconds. The entire vehicle is _pure power_ , I'm telling you."

She smirked at Camila, who looked like she was about to drool.

"And that's just his alt mode. I dare you to look me in the eye and tell me his bipedal mode isn't attractive. Those slim, shapely thighs, his aesthetically pleasing armour, his _paint job_ … Oh my gosh, red hot flames licking up his arms and legs… _tell me_ if that doesn't turn you on!

"Oh, don't even get me started on his _voice_. Goodness, his _voice_ is the _definition_ of hot. Just imagine his voice saying your name, that warm, velvety, deep tone of his caressing every syllable-"

"Alright, alright, we get it," both of them were looking slightly out of breath at this point, "we get it, he's hot."

The sudden glint in Riley's eyes made Camila wonder if she had said the wrong thing.

"Glad we're all on the same page," Riley bit her lip to keep herself from laughing, "Too bad he's already taken."

Emily's eyes grew so wide that Riley was tempted to snap a picture of her with her phone. Camila just stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"They can date?"

"Of course," Riley couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit offended, "They may not _look_ like humans, but they have emotions and feelings too, you know."

"No, I _knew_ that," said Camila, "but I hadn't realized there were, well, _girl Transformers_."

"How do you know he's dating a _Cybertronian_?"

At the gobsmacked looks on both their faces, Riley made a mental note to _always_ volunteer to be the one who introduces new recruits.

"Now wait a second here-"

"Do you actually mean-"

" _No way_!" Camila's voice was hushed as both girls engaged in gossip mode, "Who is it? Tell us!"

Riley's grin grew even wider, "Why don't you ask him yourselves?"

Then she proceeded to drag the two recruits into the middle of the hangar. Ignoring their panicked attempts to stop her, she sauntered over to the truck, fondly brushing her fingers over the Autobot insignia above his grille.

There was a small hiss of escaped pressurized gas, and the Peterbilt gradually changed shape in front of them, much to the horror of the two recruits.

The Autobot leader knelt slowly, surveying the scene before him. Camila's heart almost stopped when his optics glanced at her direction. For some reason, Riley was _still smiling_ , as if she hadn't just interrupted the alien's rest and caused him to transform for no reason. Camila found herself praying desperately that the Prime wouldn't be angry at the wake-up call and _fire her on her first day_.

"Good afternoon, Optimus!" said Riley cheerfully.

Optimus gazed at Riley, his optics shining with barely hidden amusement.

"Good afternoon to all of you," he nodded at the recruits in greeting before turning back to Riley, his tone deliberately serious, "I heard the entire conversation that took place outside. Your comrades would like to know more about my, as humans call it, 'love life', is that correct?"

Camila closed her eyes and waited for death.

"Oh yeah," said Riley, that stupid grin still on her face, "one more thing you should know about Cybertronians. They have _excellent_ hearing."

 _Oh gosh_. As if suddenly remembering that she could speak, Camila immediately tried to rectify the situation.

"We are _so sorry_ , sir. We hadn't meant to pry. We were just… curious," she blabbered, gulping as the piercing, glowing optics of the Autobot focused on her, "Please don't take offence, sir, we didn't mean it… We won't do it again, sir."

_Please don't fire me please don't fire me please don't fire me._

The Autobot leader merely faced Riley once more.

"Riley, stop scarring the new recruits," he reprimanded gently, causing her to snigger.

"Well, if I don't scar them, someone else will," she replied coyly, "I'd much rather it be done _properly_ , thank you very much."

"I doubt this was what Major Lennox had in mind when he asked you to give the new recruits a tour of the base,"

She smiled cheekily at him and turned back towards the two recruits, who were staring at her as if she had a death wish.

"You _do_ want to know who he's dating, right?"

A bout of frantic head-shaking caused her to scoff.

"Come on now, you know you do,"

With that, she abandoned all pretence and kissed Optimus on his dermas, earning loud gasps from the two.

She was starting to pull away when Optimus cupped a servo around her body and pressed her closer to his faceplate, deepening the kiss. His engine rumbled, the sound deep and rolling, and she let out a breathless gasp.

More than ten seconds later he broke the kiss, his optics sharp and intense as they burned themselves into her eyes.

"Come to my office after you have completed the tour," his voice dropped to their lowest register, "and we shall _finish what you have started_."

Being the gentlemech he was, he waited until her legs were firm enough to hold her weight before retracting his servo, transforming back into his vehicular mode and backing away.

A shaky glance at the two recruits showed that they were just as surprised by the latest development as she was.

"Okay, um"- _gosh, stop trembling_ , she told herself- "let's continue the tour. Next is the uh… the mess hall, yes. Let's go now,"

 _Yes_ , she decided, _she should always volunteer to introduce new recruits_.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew Optimus liked being praised that much? Riley's definitely going to hurry through the rest of the tour ;)
> 
> By the way, the specs about his alt are real. I literally Googled 'Peterbilt 379 specs'


End file.
